Cut You Down
by Benson88
Summary: The beginning of the Axeman and Fiona. Also reveals why Fiona forever has a hatred for Cordelia, and why she doesn't have a father.
1. Chapter 1

The characters played by:

Fiona- Jessica Lange

Oscar Sears- Mitch Pileggi

Harvey Foxx- Danny Huston

Clarice Goode- Christine Ebersole

~1970~

Twenty-eight year old Fiona Goode was sitting at Miss Robichaux's Academy's dining table, waiting for Spalding to bring out their dinner, while her mother Clarice sat at the head of the table. The other guests that evening were Oscar Sears, and Harvey Foxx. Oscar Sears was Fiona's soon to be husband…arranged by the one and only Supreme Clarice. Clarice had set up this marriage, believing that she could form the most powerful couple of the coven, so that when she passes, she can rest in peace knowing her daughter and son-in-law will have all the knowledge and power. Fiona hated and despised every part of this idea…and not only did she hate the idea, but she hated the man. She couldn't stand to look at him and his already balding head. She was a beautiful and attractive woman, who knew she could do much better, and already knew where she could find better, for that matter.

As she looked across the table, there was Harvey. Harvey was the covens next up and coming wizard. They preferred the term wizard instead of witch, when they were talking about males with powers of their own. But Harvey was the man for her, and they both knew it. They had spent many a night sneaking out from the Academy to go off together and have passionate nights beneath the New Orleans stars, unbeknownst to Clarice and Oscar.

"Fiona?" Clarice asked in an annoyed manner.

"Yes?" Fiona looked to her mother, coming out from her daydreams.

"I asked you if you had finished planning for you and Oscar's wedding. It's coming up you know. And we can't have a wedding with no cake picked out." Clarice gave a small and polite chuckle.

"No mother…I haven't." Fiona rolled her eyes and continued to pick at her food with her fork, giving no more thought to her wedding or mother. She just wanted out.

"Well you should probably get on that, otherwise nothing would get done."

"I heard you the first time." Displeased, Fiona got up from her chair and asked to be excused from the table. She swiftly walked up the stairs of the Academy's mansion, and made it into her spotless room where she had candles lit everywhere. Candles soothed her and made her feel cozy and warm…happy, almost. She heard a small knock on the door, and then it opened. It was Harvey. Her frown instantly turned into a small and relieved smile, running into his arms and holding onto him as tight as possible.

Harvey couldn't' help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her with all his might. He loved this woman to the moon and back, and she knew it.

"I want you so bad…" He whispered softly into her hear, while running his hands up her back.

Fiona couldn't help but frown once again. She wanted him more than anything, but they just couldn't…not while Oscar was in the house.

"I want you too…I can't stand living like this." Fiona put her hands on his cheeks, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "You're everything to me…"

Harvey leaned down and kissed her neck ever so gently, while pulling her in closer. "I love you, baby doll."

Fiona closed her eyes and let a small exhale escape her lips, enjoying the kisses placed on her neck.

"Fiona!" Oscar called up the stairs to her. "Come downstairs, we're going to start a game of poker with mother!"

An angry sigh left Fiona's mouth, and she looked up to Harvey. "Rain check?"

"You know it." Harvey grabbed Fiona's butt and squeezed it gently. She let out a small giggle and they both walked downstairs. Fiona had walked first and Harvey followed behind a few minutes later, so it looked like they weren't together.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Fiona was up in her room brushing her long, golden, blonde hair in the mirror. She could see Oscar pulling back the sheets to their bed and crawling in. Her skin felt like it was crawling. All she wanted to do was run down the hall to Harvey and lay in his arms.

"You comin'?" Oscar said while patting the left side of the bed.

Fiona put down her hairbrush and took off her silk robe, laying it on the ottoman. She made her way to their bed and crawled in next to him. Her mind was racing with thoughts of pure hatred towards this man, but there was nothing she could do. She could feel the heat building up inside of her. Reaching over, she turned off the lamp that was beside her bed and snuggled into her side of the bed. Oscar reached over and turned the light back on. "Oh come on…stay up just a little while." He said while he kissed her shoulder softly.

"No. I'm tired." Fiona shrugged him off.

"Fiona, we haven't had sex in a month. And I'm starting to get pretty pissed off." He continued to kiss her neck and move her hair to the side.

"I said I'm tired." Fiona said sternly, glaring back at him. She managed to use her powers to get him to the other side of the bed and make his body freeze in a statue-esc position.

"That's not fair! Stop using your damn powers!"

Fiona unfroze him and then got up from bed. She grabbed her robe and put it on in a fury. "Bastard" She said, leaving the room and slamming the door.

Waking up at the sound of a door slamming, Harvey jumped up from bed. He grabbed a baseball bat, which he kept underneath his bed, and went out to the hall. Seeing a crying Fiona, he sighed with relief and let down his guard.

"Fiona?" He said walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Fiona slapped his hand away from her shoulder and went downstairs into the living room, staring at the lit fireplace. Fiona was a stubborn woman who didn't want help from anyone. She was independent and that's how she liked it. So she sure as hell didn't want anyone to see her cry, especially Harvey.

Harvey couldn't leave her like that, not crying. He followed her downstairs in his robe and slippers. "You gonna tell me what happened?" He sat down on the couch behind her and stared into the fire as well.

"What do you think happened?" Fiona continued putting up a wall.

"I think he tried to make a pass at you, and you didn't like that…just like usual."

Fiona wiped a tear from her face and crossed her arms. Harvey sighed and stood from the couch, coming up behind Fiona and hugging her waist, pulling her in to him.

"Let's go out tonight...come on. We can watch the stars, just like you love. We can look at the Big Dipper and try to find the North Star." He kissed her cheek and rubbed her shoulders. She couldn't help but melt into his touch. Turning around, she kissed him deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to do that tonight. I want you and me to go downstairs…and I want you to ravage me…" She said whispering against his lips.

"Oh god, yes." Harvey took a hold of her hand and pulled her to the stairs excitedly. She had never seemed so excited or like she needed him this badly before. He couldn't let that go to waste. They made their way downstairs into the basement that was furnished like a 1920's hotel room. It was mainly used for guests that would visit the academy.

She pushed him onto the bed and took off her robe. Fiona climbed on top of him and kissed his chest all the way to his lips. Fiona liked being on top; it made her feel like she was in charge. And to Fiona, she was in charge everywhere.

Harvey helped Fiona take off her pajamas, while he also took off his boxers. Their passion was that of two teenaged high schooler's, falling in love for the first time. Fiona giggled as Harvey flipped her over so that he could kiss her neck and pin her down to the bed. He teased her slowly by entering her with just the tip. She bit her lip, breathing heavily and wanting more.

"Please" she panted. "Hurry"

He couldn't help but listen to her every word and follow her every command, like he was under her spell from the very beginning. He entered her quickly and began to thrust gently. Fiona ran her hand through his hair, making her way to his back and digging her nails in. The affection, intensity and passion were filling the air and the lights began to flicker, eventually blowing their fuse. The couple was left alone in the dark, moaning with pleasure. He pounded into her with the last bit of strength that he had, ultimately leading them both to an overpowering orgasm.

Harvey rolled off of Fiona in a sweaty, heated mess. Fiona brushed the hair from her face and did her best to catch her breath. She licked her lips, and looked over at him with a shy smile. He gave her a light peck on her lips and smiled back. She took a hold of his hand and laced her fingers with his.

"God, Fiona…what are we gonna do…?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next week, Fiona was reading through her spell books of the seven wonders, studying as hard as she possibly could to learn them on her own. She knew she had the gifts to be the supreme, and she didn't need help from anyone. All of a sudden, there was a sharp pain coming from her stomach. She clutched onto her stomach, and covered her mouth. It felt as if she was nauseous and going to throw up.

"Oh my god..." Fiona pushed the book from her lap and ran into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. What was wrong? She hasn't really eaten anything in the last week due to her lack of appetite, so what else could be wrong? She finished throwing up and cleaned herself off. She trudged over to her bed and laid down, rubbing her stomach, feeling like utter shit. And just as she thought she couldn't feel worse, in walked Oscar.

"Jesus…what happened in here? What is that god awful smell?" Oscar peeked into the bathroom and then back at Fiona. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything…" Fiona said and rolled over onto her side, facing away from him.

"Like hell you didn't. You're disgusting…" Oscar growled back and grabbed a tie from the closet. "We have a dinner to go to tonight. Your mother planned it. We're going to show how happy we are, and that we can keep this coven intact. It's in front of the counsel. So you should probably try to look somewhat decent."

"Great, I'll do that." Fiona said back in a sassy manner. She didn't like being told what to do.

Oscar pulled a dress from her closet and threw it on to the bed as he sat on the edge next to her. "Get up. Come on." He said grabbing onto her hand

"I will get up when I'm good and ready. I don't feel good." Fiona said smacking his hand away.

Oscar bit the inside of his lip, trying to control his temper. He brought his face closer to hers, trying to intimidate her. "I said…Get. Up." He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up and pushed her towards the closet. "Fucking find something to wear. I don't care at this point." Turning around, Oscar sighed angrily and shook his head as he looked to the mirror to fix his tie.

Fiona was not going to let this slide…not in the least. She slowly turned around and let out an angered breath. With a wave of her hand, she sent Oscar flying and smacking him into the wall. "Don't you _ever_ put your hands on me again. Do you understand?!"

Brushing himself off and rubbing his neck, Oscar stood up from his embarrassing hit against the wall. He said nothing. He would not apologize, and he certainly didn't want to fight her. Her powers were getting stronger, and he didn't want her to know that, that intimidated him. Oscar grabbed his suit and left the room, leaving her alone. Fiona paced back in forth in anger, not knowing what to do or say, he just made her so enraged. Before she could even respond to her anger, she began to feel nauseous again. "Jesus H. Christ…" she said as she fled back to the bathroom.

Transmutating into the room, Harvey appeared by her bed. "Fiona?" He said as he heard her washing her hands in the bathroom. "You ready for that party tonight? Your mom just told me it's pretty important…"

Fiona stayed silent, mostly because she was exhausted from being sick, and because she still had some anger left in her from her argument with Oscar. "I'm not going…" she said quietly.

"What do you mean you're not going? You have to. It's for you and Oscar…you can't just not show up"

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do…do you understand that?" She hissed.

"What's the problem…" Harvey sighed. He knew whenever she got snippy, something was usually wrong, and he'd have to work hard just to pry her thoughts open.

Fiona didn't feel the need to argue with him right now, she was too sick, so she gave in. "I think I'm coming down with something…"

Harvey gave a worried look, "like what? The flu? Are you okay? Come on…go lie down."

Fiona couldn't refuse; she really just wanted some sleep.

"I think it's gotta be the flu."

"Well, I'll talk to your mom and Oscar, and let them know you're not coming tonight."

"But Harvey, I have to…"

"Well that's too bad, because you're staying in bed." Harvey said as he took off her shoes for her, covering her up with her blankets and tucking her in.

"Harvey, you don't-

"I don't want to hear it. You're staying up here, and I can deal with your family of vultures. I'll bring you up some soup when I come back up, okay?"

Fiona sighed angrily, she hated to be helped. She didn't like the feeling of helplessness, but at the same time, she couldn't reject this offer. "Okay…" she said with a soft smile.

Harvey took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. "You'll be better in no time." Fiona gave him a small grin and said thank you.

Oscar and Clarice were downstairs gossiping and chatting about the party when Harvey came down to interrupt. "Ms. Goode, and Oscar? I have some bad news, but Fiona won't be able to attend tonight's party."

"What? Why the hell not?" Clarice said, demanding an answer.

"She's very sick, so I suggest we just bring her some soup and reschedule this party."

"Like hell we will, the counsel only comes to meetings that are urgent. They will never come back if we cancel on them! You get her ass down here right now. Actually, Oscar why don't you do it?" She said, pushing Oscar towards the stairs.

"Of course, madam." Oscar said with a glare to Harvey.

Harvey grabbed onto Oscar's arm tightly and turned him back around. "I said let her rest."

Oscar pushed Harvey away from him, starting to get violent. "What are you? Her baby sitter?" He said as he moved towards the stairs.

Harvey waved his hand and sent Oscar flying across the room, crashing into the wall. Clarice gasped and transmutated over to Oscar's side. "How dare you!" she hissed, sending him across the room and smashing into a wall as well.

Fiona came running downstairs after hearing thuds and yelling. "What the hell is going on down here?!" She said looking at her mother and Oscar.

"Why don't you ask your baby sitter?" Oscar said standing up and brushing himself off with Clarice's help.

Fiona rolled her eyes and looked to her mother. "Mother…I can't believe that me missing a party would mean so much to you, that you have to hurt my friends. I can't do this anymore…I just can't!" Fiona closed her eyes in anger, putting her hands over her face trying to hide her emotions; suddenly Clarice's curtains from the dining room began to combust into flames.

"Fiona! Stop that!" Clarice said as she ran to the curtains, pulling them down and stomping on the flames.

Fiona gasped, never being able to perform that power before, she was shocked. Clarice was able to put the small fire out before needing any assistance.

"I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night, get out of my sight!" Clarice screamed at Fiona, and pointed to her room.

"You better hope to god that your powers don't fade more than they already have, because when they do, I'm coming after you, mother. And I'm not holding back." Fiona said with fury, before she ran back up to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiona and Harvey were down by their favorite lake in New Orleans where they had set up a small picnic. Fiona was pacing back and forth, still angry from the night before. Harvey simply let her pace, wanting her to calm down and let herself think.

"Harvey?" Fiona said while continuing her back and forth motion.

"Yes, babe?" He said while taking a bite of a strawberry covered with whipped cream.

"I know what we should do…but you have to let me explain it."

"Well…okay, I'm sure it's fine."

Fiona sat down next to Harvey on the blanket and looked him in his dark brown eyes. "We have to kill them."

"What?" Harvey said with a little bit of a chuckle. He had obviously heard what she said, but he thought she was kidding.

"You heard me…" Fiona said more seriously.

"You can't be serious. We can't just _kill _them. Do you understand what you're even saying?" he said in disbelief.

"Of course I know what I'm saying. If we kill them…all of our problems would be over, don't you see?" A smile slowly crept up on Fiona's face as she began to explain the plan. "With mother gone, I would become the next supreme. And with Oscar gone, we could be together. It's genius."

"Babe…I can't even believe you're saying this right now. You're talking about murder!"

"I know what I'm talking about! And either you can help me do this, or I can do it myself, and you know I will." Fiona gave him a stern look, almost piercing through his soul. He now knew how completely serious she was.

"Fiona…I…I don't even know what to say. I need to think about this."

"No. You can't think about it. You can't think twice about this."

Harvey was baffled. He loved this woman with all his heart, and yes she had a point. Without Clarice and Oscar, their life together could become perfect. But murder? How would they cover this up? How do they get away with it? There were far too many questions, rather than answers. But he knew as long as he had Fiona, it would work out. Between the two of them, they were strong, mentally and physically. They could take on any challenge.

"Okay…I'll do it." Harvey said with a small smirk.

Fiona gave him a seducing smile in return and gave him a passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in, locking her lips with his.

"I love you."

"You're lucky I love you too." He chuckled slightly, still a bit nervous.

"Here's how we'll do this…" Fiona grabbed a pen and paper from the picnic basket and began to draw a diagram of the coven. "Mother and Oscar are coming back to the Academy around 7 p.m. We will be sitting in the fireplace room, when they return. They'll come in and join us, as usual. I'll take on mother, while you take Oscar. I'm going to have a small knife hiding in my sleeve… and knowing my mother; she'll put up a damn good fight. I'm going to have to resort to stabbing or cutting. While I'm busy with mother, I want you to take Oscar and use the 9-millimeter pistol we keep in the basement. I know you can figure it out. Whatever you do, don't think they're dead just because they're motionless. They could be tricking us. So always shoot twice, to kill. Do you understand?"

Harvey nodded in agreement. He'd never shot anyone before, but if he had to do it, he'd do it for Fiona. "Then what are we going to do with the bodies?"

A small smirk spread across Fiona's face once again as she looked out to the bayou. "We feed em' to the gators…that way there will be no trace of the bodies."

Harvey glanced over at her face, he had never seen her so villainous before. It looked as if she was already seeing the murders play out in her head, and she enjoyed every minute of it. He couldn't decide whether to be terrified or turned on.

[ This was just a little bit to hold you guys over till I could take time for a huge chapter. Please let me know if you'd like to continue!]


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey was downstairs at the academy, looking through the dirtied up basement for a 9-milimeter gun while Fiona was upstairs sitting on the sofa and staring into the fire, calm as could be. She always had a certain ability to be calm in high-pressure situations. But to her, this wasn't high-pressured; this was the start to her future. Those two annoyances would walk through the door at any minute, she would kill them, and then she would be set free to live her life. No more mandatory sex dates with Oscar, no more fighting with Clarice about who was the better supreme. The power would be all hers, and hers alone.

Walking into the living room, Harvey put the gun on the back of his belt. "Are you sure you still want to do this, babe?" Harvey said while leaning over the back of the couch to kiss her on the head.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She said with a smile, looking up to kiss him back.

Clarice and Oscar walked in, coming back from their evening out on the town. Harvey took his seat next to Fiona.

"How was dinner, Ms. Goode?" Harvey said as the two walked into the living room.

"Oh it was fantastic. We had a little wine, and we danced. It reminded me of Fiona's father, who used to take me out dancing every night."

"Isn't that special…" Fiona mumbled.

"Well why don't me and Oscar get some more drinks out, and we can all continue the fun together." Harvey said standing up and looking over at Oscar.

"That sounds great…thank you, boys." Clarice said with a smile.

Oscar and Harvey walked into the kitchen and began their search for alcohol, while Fiona was left alone with her mother.

"Mother…as you know, I am going to be the next supreme. And truth be told, I'll be a better one then you ever were." Fiona stood up and gave her mother an evil glare. She slid the knife out from her sleeve and caressed the blade with her finger tips, feeling the cold and hard metal. "So please don't worry about the academy while you're rotting in hell. I'll take good care of your precious coven. Say hello to daddy for me…" Fiona grasped onto the knife and plunged it into Clarice's heart before she had a chance to say a word. Clarice screamed out and tried to get the knife out of her aching heart. Instead, Fiona pulled it out, and transmutated behind her mother. Taking the knife with a swift movement, and slicing her mothers neck, hitting the main artery; causing blood to squirt onto the carpet. Clarice dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes just as a loud gunshot was heard from the kitchen. Fiona stepped over her mother and ran into the kitchen to find Harvey standing over Oscar's lifeless body. Harvey shot once more at Oscar's chest, to insure his death.

Fiona breathlessly licked her lips and ran to Harvey, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with passion and adrenaline.

"Holy shit, we did it…" Harvey said, almost not believing his own words.

Fiona took Harvey's face into her hands and looked him in the eyes. "We did it, and it's okay" She said with reassurance.

Harvey nodded slightly, knowing she was right. They were both unharmed, and their plan was working…as of now.

"Now we just have to get them to the lake". Said Fiona, looking down at Oscars bloodied body.

"Alright, I'll go grab a tarp from the basement, and we can wrap them up and take them over there." Harvey ran downstairs to the basement, bringing up a giant blue tarp and laying it down on the floor.

"Okay, roll Clarice in first." Harvey said.

Fiona rolled up her sleeves, and tried to roll her mother over to the tarp. "Jesus H. Christ, this woman could've lost a few pounds before we killed her." She said as she grunted and pushed her onto the tarp. Fiona stood up and wiped some sweat from her forehead, and then together, her and Harvey picked up Oscar.

"Put him down gently." She said.

"I know, I know." Harvey said as he accidently dropped him on top of Clarice.

"Oh Jesus Christ! Really? I just said be careful!" She barked back at him.

"Well don't yell at me!"

"Ugh!" Fiona rolled her eyes and continued to roll up the bodies.

"Lets get them to the truck and drive them over. Hurry." Harvey picked up the bodies with Fiona's help and they went out the back and put them into the back of the truck. They both hoped into the car and sped off.

"Don't hit any bumps or they'll fly out of the car." Fiona said, taking the gloves off her hands.

"I know what I'm doing."

They drove up to the lake and he turned off the car, making sure the lights were off as well. They didn't want anyone to see what they were doing. Fiona got out and opened the back to the truck. She grabbed on to one side of the tarp, while Harvey came and got the other. They carried it down to the edge of the lake and stopped.

"Okay, on the count of three, we throw the whole thing in. Ready?" Fiona said.

Harvey nodded in agreement and then started counting. "One, two, three!"

They both swung the bodies and the tarp into the lake and watched as it hit the water. For a while, nothing happened. Eventually they saw motion in the water, and they could see alligators begin to rip apart each body, including the tarp. Harvey clung on to Fiona as they watched every last bit of human flesh get eaten by the ravenous reptiles.

"Well…we should clean up the house…" He said rubbing her back.

"Yeah. Lets go…"

They both turned back to the truck and hopped in. Leaving their worries behind.

[Here's a little more to keep you occupied. let me know if you'd like this to continue!]


	6. Chapter 6

Around midnight, the two lovers came back to the house to check the mess they had left after the killings. Luckily, Spalding had seen it and didn't ask questions, he simply began cleaning. At this point, Spalding had already lost his tongue, so Fiona knew that their secret would be safe with him. Fiona wasn't one for doing jobs that 'the help' could do, so she thanked Spalding and took Harvey on up to her room. Harvey closed the door once they entered the room and Fiona jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him slowly.

"I love you babe." Fiona whispered against his lips.

"Mmm, I love you more than jazz baby doll". Harvey replied as he gripped onto her butt and squeezed.

The whole adrenaline of killing her mom and fiancé had driven them wild. Power was coursing through their veins and being released with every kiss. Harvey tossed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Bringing his hand behind the nape of her neck and bringing her up to meet his lips. She reached up to the buttons on his shirt and ripped it off with haste.

"I want you." She said biting her lip, barely able to contain her excitement.

Harvey took that as the go signal and smiled seductively down at the blonde, ripping her shirt off as well. Fiona gave an exhaled breath of relief, almost like her blouse had been suffocating her. Harvey kissed down her chest, between her breast and down her stomach. He grabbed her skirt and pulled it down while she was hurrying to get his belt off. The passion and ecstasy was building up so fast that they hungrily kissed each other; longing to be connected to the other. Harvey reached down and took off her red-laced panties and threw them to the corner of the room. Quickly he removed his boxers and entered her with full force.

"Fuck!" Fiona yelled as she gripped onto the bed sheets.

"Shh, I'm sorry, shh." He lightly brought his hand up to her mouth, silencing her.

He continued to move back and forth, pushing deeply into her. Fiona moaned pleasurably and started sucking on one of Harvey's fingers, letting him trace her lips with his thumb. He moved his hands from her lips to her beautiful hips as he gripped them, pounding into her with fierce momentum. Fiona wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his chiseled back. Harvey rolled them both over so that Fiona was on top. He continued to hold onto her hips as he continued to move up and down quicker. Fiona placed her hands onto his chest, digging her nails into his chest as she screamed out in pleasure, coming hard. Harvey couldn't help but climax quickly as well. With the energy and steam that was developing in the room, he was overwhelmed. He groaned as he came inside her, letting a moment of relief and calmness pass before she rolled off and lay next to him.

Fiona took a moment to catch her breath as she looked up at the ceiling completely exhausted.

"I know you were sick yesterday with the flu…but hopefully you're feeling better now." Harvey said as he chuckled a little.

"Oh yes, much better." She smiled back at him and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"You're just too damn sexy to resist." He said while moving a piece of hair from her face as he sat up on his elbow.

Fiona was beaming from ear to ear with a smile; she couldn't believe this whole day had happened. But once again, she was starting to feel sick to her stomach. Why did this have to happen now and ruin her day? She sat up and frowned.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"No…I don't feel good again…it's like I'm just constantly nauseous." She said looking over at him with concern.

"Well flu's can do that to you."

"I guess so." She said as got up and headed to the bathroom to throw up.

Harvey sat up and bed and grabbed his watch from the table to check the time. As he was looking at the time, he began to do some calculations. Fiona and him first starting having sex about a month ago, and not once used protection; which was his fault. But nonetheless, it happened. And now she just recently started to feel nauseous with this flu…

Fiona came out after rinsing her face off in the sink, still drying her hands off with the towel. She noticed a concerned look on Harvey's face and became worried.

"Harvey? You okay?"

"Yeah…I just…you don't have the flu…" He said with his face turning pale.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you talking about?" Fiona said while sitting back on the bed.

"Have you ever thought of the possibility that you could be pregnant..?" Harvey retorted, putting his shirt back on.

"Pregnant?" Fiona said with a slight chuckle. "There's no way, that could be a possibility. Besides, I know that getting pregnant would _ruin_ my rise to the supremacy. Why would I risk that?" She said aggressively. "There's just…just...no way...right..?" Coming to the conclusion that Harvey could actually be right, she began to fill nauseous all over again. "Oh god…" she said realizing that this could be the only possibility. She felt so stupid, how could she let this happen. Yes, they were ridiculously in love and thought it was fine to never used protection. But now she realized what a dumb mistake they had made. They tried the pull out method, but sometimes that just didn't work. But it never really bothered Fiona. After all, pregnancy and babies was for other people, she never thought it was something that would happen to her. Not to mention that Fiona was not built for mother hood…at least she thought. How could they be so immature in their thinking?

"We need to go to the doctor right away." He said getting up off the bed and looking around for where he tossed his jeans.

"I don't want to go." Fiona said defiantly.

"Look, we have already had a really hectic day, so lets just get this over with so we can either start to relax, or begin panicking."

She couldn't argue with that logic. He was right. The sooner they found out whether or not they were going to have a little monster, the better.

"Jesus Christ…we have to wait until the morning, so just get back into bed." Fiona didn't purposely try to be rude to him. But that's just the way she came off. Not to mention the idea of her being pregnant had made her panicked and irritable.

Harvey didn't exactly like the idea of waiting around until the morning, but what else could they do? He reluctantly sat back down in the bed, once again taking his shirt off. He turned off the bedroom light that was next to their bed and he cuddled close to Fiona. For an hour, they didn't speak. Just laying and staring at the ceiling, thinking their separate thoughts. They were both too anxious to sleep, but also angry with the other because they didn't think of preventing this situation from happening.

"I can't raise a baby now, Harvey." Fiona said, finally breaking the crippling silence.

"What do you mean? If you're pregnant, you don't really have any choice."

"There's always a choice…" She said quietly, hoping that he'd get the hint of what she was trying to say.

"You wouldn't…get rid of it, would you?" Harvey said, propping his elbow up on the pillow and putting his head into his hand.

"I know a witch that could help me…"

"Are you kidding me with this? You're not getting rid of a baby, especially _our_ baby. This isn't just your choice anymore, Fiona." Harvey was starting to get upset that she would even consider this.

"I'm going to be the supreme. I don't have time to be pregnant or deal with an unruly child. Once that baby is born…my supremacy will start to fade…it will steal my powers…" Fiona said as though she was in a trance, already picturing this tiny miracle of birth, taking over her life.

Harvey was about to argue when he suddenly he realized, maybe Fiona actually was a little crazy about the supremacy. After all, she did just kill her family for it, what would make her stop from killing an unborn child? She had to be delusional. He couldn't help but feel ridiculous for falling for someone so neurotic, and for letting her suck him into it. Love makes you do deranged things, but you have to draw the line somewhere. And Harvey's line was at killing his unborn child.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Harvey said, rolling away and turning his back to her. He didn't even want to start a whole new argument so late at night. She would be furious and say that she wasn't obsessed about the supremacy. But he knew the truth.

Early that morning, Fiona was already awake and brushing her gorgeous blonde hair. She had been working on convincing herself that she wasn't pregnant and that they were merely going to the hospital for some tests. She had been dressed in one of her designer black dresses that went just below her knees. And she matched it with her own designer black heels. Black was Fionas favorite color to wear because it made her feel regal and in charge. Black wasn't a fun or outgoing color, it just matched her authoritative and commanding power. Clothes meant a great deal to Fiona, it helped develop her identity, almost like she could somehow shelter or protect herself under designer gowns.

Harvey rolled over and groggily awoke to see his beautiful Fiona over at her desk applying makeup to her freshly porcelain skin.

"I made an appointment with Dr. Stine at noon. So you need to get dressed." She said without even looking back at him, she just sensed he woke up.

Harvey looked over at the clock which read eleven o' clock. "Great…" he mumbled and forced himself to get out of bed.

Fiona finished up her makeup and went downstairs to grab a cup of coffee. She had never really been a morning breakfast kind of girl; she just loved her regular cups of coffee. 'Can you have coffee when you're pregnant'? She thought to herself. Well, she couldn't risk it. So she had to miss out on her favorite part of her morning. She could only pray that she wasn't going to have a baby, so she could have all the coffee she wanted. Harvey came down around thirty minutes later, dressed in one of his regular tuxes. Harvey was a lavished dresser, which was one of the things that attracted Fiona to him. Fiona gave him one of her sly smiles that he loved. Every time he wore something that she found handsome, she couldn't help but get a little turned on.

"Hey, handsome." She said walking up to him and putting her hands on his chest, sliding her hands around his waist and under his jacket.

"You look gorgeous…" He said back to her. And he really meant that. She always looked beautiful to him, even in her pajamas.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'm gonna be." He replied.

"Me too." She rested her forehead against his chest, and then looked back up at him, giving him a slight kiss.

Fiona walked ahead of him and grabbed her sunglasses, putting them on and then heading to the car. Harvey got in the drivers seat and started up the engine. He stepped on the gas and they were on their way to the doctors.


	8. Chapter 8

Fiona walked in with Harvey to Dr. Stines office where there were monitors already turned on, to view the peanut sized baby. Fiona was helped up onto the doctors' chair where she laid down in a bundle of nerves, staring at the monitor. Harvey stood by her side, taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze. Dr. Stine welcomed them both into his office and said everything was going to be okay and that they are only going to see if she is pregnant, and if so, what are their options. He began to dab some light blue gel on Fiona's stomach so that he could place his Transducer above, and see the inside of her uterus. The monitor began to show a few black and white scratches across the screen, there seemed to be no baby in sight, it was empty. Fiona gave herself a small smile of thankfulness, then she glanced to Harvey to see a look of disappoint across his face.

Suddenly there was a small sound of a faint heartbeat.

"Well, there it is." Dr. Stine said with a delighted grin.

"What?!" Fiona yelled a little louder then she planned, as she turned her head to the screen. This was not happening, no way.

"Oh my god…" Harvey said as he squinted to see the little dot on the screen.

"That dot on the screen there…is your baby" Dr. Stine said as he pointed to the monitor.

Fiona felt faint and out of breath. She swallowed hard as she saw the small dot on the screen. Tears began forming in her eyes, to the point of embarrassment. "I have to get out of her." Fiona mumbled to herself and pushed the doctors ultrasound wand away from her stomach, hopping off the table and running for the nearest bathroom.

She rushed into the women's bathroom and shut the door. Quickly, she could feel herself starting to hyperventilate. Fiona grabbed on to the kitchen sink as tightly as she could, holding on to anything she could find. This couldn't be happening to her. Everything had just started to fall into place. Her family was out of the way, and she had found a man to love. She didn't want anything else, other than to be the supreme! She looked down and wiped the stupid blue gel off her stomach in a fury. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw mascara stains running down her cheeks. That wouldn't do. She is Fiona mother fucking Goode. She wiped the tear and mascara stains from her cheeks and tried to calm herself down with the sound of the rushing water coming from the sink.

The blonde opened the door of the bathroom and Harvey was standing there waiting for her.

"You okay..?" He said gently, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't' touch me." She shot back at him, pushing his hands off her.

Walking in her black pumped high heels, she power walked to the car, getting out of that hospital as fast as she could. Using her telekinesis, she flung open the car door and got in. Harvey wasn't too far behind, he was chasing after her as fast as he could. Damn that girl could go fast in heels.

"Are you going to talk to me!?" He shouted as he reached the car. But it was too late, she had used her powers to start up the engine and the car was squealing its way out of the parking lot.

….

Harvey finally made it home after taking a cab ride from the hospital. His mind was furious with Fiona for leaving him like that, but at the same time he understood how she felt. She was upset and devastated over the fact she was going to have to raise a child and take her mind of the supremacy. He just hoped that she'd be okay with that, and not kill the baby. He walked into the house to find Fiona sitting in the living room, with a lit cigarette in her fingers.

"Nice of you to storm off like that." He said as he waltzed into the room.

Fiona didn't respond, she only took a drag of her cigarette.

"Are you calm now?"

"Am I calm?" She said with a slight, eerily chuckle. She looked over at him with fury in her eyes.

"Fiona…this is a miracle. You should be happy. The baby won't interfere with being the supreme. I'm going to be here to help." Harvey said, trying to get out as much supportive information as possible.

"A miracle? That's what you're calling it?" Fiona said, standing up calmly.

"Yes…" He said, slightly afraid of her.

"I think it's a disaster. The moment this child is born…is the moment I will start to fade away. Don't you understand?!" Fiona shouted out of nowhere.

"Your powers aren't going to fade, babe. You can remain strong! And maybe our child won't be the next supreme. Maybe it will just be a regular football star." Harvey said with a nervous smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't risk it." Fiona said, ashing her cigarette in the ashtray.

"This is my baby too, and you can't just get rid of it. I won't let you." Harvey said, finally standing his ground. He had a right to this child, and she can't just get rid of it without his consent.

"Just trust me…" He said taking her hands in his. "I won't let anything happen. You're going to be a wonderful mother, and we will be wonderful parents. Your powers will not fade…because I will protect them, just like I'll protect you. I've _killed _for you, Fiona. What makes you think I wouldn't help you defend your supremacy?"

Fiona let out a small sigh of defeat. He was right. There was a human being inside of her, and it was her own flesh and blood, as well as Harvey's. Harvey was the one person in her world that had ever protected her when she needed it. He never gave her a reason to not trust him.

"Okay…" she said reluctantly.

"Okay?" He said with a big goofy grin appearing on his face.

She couldn't help but have a small smile appear on her face as well. "Okay!" She said with a laugh.

Harvey picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was so happy; he just had to hug onto her as tight as he possibly could. They were going to be a family, and a happy one at that. Fiona was his pride and joy.


End file.
